1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, generally, relates to logic modules and, more particularly, to new and improved circuits that can accomplish the logical AND, OR and NOT functions. These circuits can be combined in networks and even to logic modules that can be arranged in an unusually economical way, making them ideal for use at low speeds in education and entertainment. Also, these modules reduce heat dissipation in certain high-speed networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers and digital control systems are constructed from logic modules to accomplish AND, OR, and NOT logical functions. It is desirable to have a set of inexpensive AND, OR, and NOT modules that can be plugged together in various combinations, the output of each module typically feeding into the input of another module, until the output of the last module can be sensed or drive a circuit to energize a lamp, a motor or some other device.
However, logic modules available today are high-technology, with transistors in integrated circuit chips, affixed to printed circuit cards. The present invention, therefore, makes possible a system of logic modules in which the elements can:
(a) be built from electrical conductors only; PA1 (b) be cascaded to produce logic networks; PA1 (c) be driven by contact closures; and PA1 (d) be sensed at the end of the network.
A U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,001 to Blum dated Nov. 12, 1968, describes a digital logic circuit with connections to a visual display for training students.
A U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,231 to Armstrong dated Jan. 20, 1976, describes a digital logic circuit with connections in a generally tree-like arrangement useful for boolean functions of variables.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,474 to Shepter dated May 14, 1985, describes a logic system of transitions of a two-level binary signal to provide a logic function.
A U.S Pat. No. 5,868,575 to Kuczewski dated Feb. 9, 1999, describes an interactive logic instructional system for teaching students linked by cooperative logic connections.